


sweet, sugar, candyman

by harrily



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Weight, Teasing, anyway, bc thats what yuuri does, but its ok, hes a cute ice tiger, more victuri fluff!!!, yurio is a bit blunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrily/pseuds/harrily
Summary: Yuuri catches the slightest glimpse of a pudgy tummy pushing against his shirt. Or the small double chin that’s barely visible (yet still there) when he laughs. He’s definitely not gained that much; you wouldn’t call him chubby, but… maybe soft. Squishy. Plushy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> can you believe it's already by second work in this hELLHOLE jk this show is the best thing thats happened to me in months it makes me so happy <333
> 
> talk to me on tumblr @shierukun!!!

 

 

 

Yuuri is a patient man. 

 

He’s got heaps and heaps of self-control, and so he’s perfectly capable of sitting back and watching his boyfriend let loose without pointing anything out. He would have, if it was anything serious, but Yuuri finds out that gazing at the ice-skating legend Victor Nikiforov get softer is something he enjoys a lot.

 

“No katsudon today?” Victor asks during dinner when he sees a bowl of omurice and teriyaki chicken on the table instead of the usual dish. And he’s got the most adorable pout on his lips!

 

“Sorry, Vicchan, we ran out of pork! It’s been so cold these days that it’s difficult to get around in town with so much snow.” Yuuri’s mother smiles and ruffles Victor’s hair. It’s been getting longer now, reaching his shoulders. Yuuri loves to braid it like he used to do with the Nishikori triplets when they were younger. He’s currently wearing it in a half-up half-down hairstyle that shows off his blue eyes. 

 

“That’s alright.” Victor says, feeling a bit dejected. Yuuri stifles a chuckle in his fist. His love for the dish probably rubbed off on his boyfriend. No, it surely did! Because as Victor sits on the floor cross-legged, Yuuri catches the slightest glimpse of a pudgy tummy pushing against his shirt. Or the small double chin that’s barely visible (yet still there) when he laughs. He’s definitely not gained _that_ much; you wouldn’t call him chubby, but… maybe soft. Squishy. Plushy. 

 

Yuuri could do this all day. 

 

When they finish dinner, the couple goes to the onsen for a dip. The scalding hot water is a relief in the icy cold that has been plaguing Hasetsu these past few days. “I’m so fucking tired…” Yurio shows up then, already naked and jumping in, splashing them. He’s been staying here in Japan for some extensive training while Victor and Yuuri coach him. Surprisingly enough, Yurio prefers it more when Yuuri helps out. It might have to do with Yuuri’s win over him in the grand Prix. Or because Victor sometimes annoys the crap out of him. 

 

Yuuri cuddles in Victor’s embrace underneath the warm water, tilting his boyfriend’s jaw line and meeting his lips, “Yuuri, mmm…”

 

“Ugh, disgusting.” Yurio gags, “Oi, katsudon. Did you lose weight?” 

 

“Ah, no —“ Yuuri admits shyly, struggling to get free from Victor’s grasp to show his soft peck self-consciously, “If anything, I think I even gained some more.” 

 

“Hmm…” Yurio mumbles. Victor and Yuuri continue to whisper to each other sweet things and kiss here and there. Yuuri slicks his hair back with some water and pushes Victor’s cheeks together, planting a warm, slow smooch. “ _Victor!_ ” 

 

“What?” Victor turns to Yurio after he screams, a smug grin on his lips. 

 

“You’ve gotten _fat_!” 

 

Silence. Then Victor laughs, “Yurio, what are you talking about?” 

 

“All that katsudon Yuuri has been feeding you,” the young Russian says, coming closer and dangerously pinching a sliver of chub on Victor’s naked stomach underwater, “You’re getting a gut. You _have_ one already.” 

 

The truth is, Yuuri has been thinking about mentioning it. Even if he did, however, he’d never put it as blunt as Yurio did. He already knows that Victor is slightly sensitive when it comes to his flaw (thin hair and all) and even though it’s completely normal to gain some weight after retiring from professional athleticism for three years, still. Yuuri might have done it during sex. Or mention it during a cuddling session. He knows Yurio isn’t gentle like that, though. 

 

Victor’s jaw tightens for a moment before his lips turn into a forced smile, “You’re right.” He says, turning to Yuuri and silently asking for a kiss, as if he’s forgotten what happened a few seconds ago. Yuuri and Yurio drops the subject, but Victor’s stiffening hold and awkward position of his body tell-tales his true feelings. 

 

No one mentions it in the next days: Yuuri fills in his family on what happened and tells them not to mention a thing. His mum makes a huge effort to bring out her best in her cooking so that Victor can appreciate it, but it looks like he’s eating less and less as time passes by. He’ll play around with his food with his fork or spoon, eating a few bites before pushing he plate away and with a tight smile, “I’m done!” Yuuri finds himself wondering if he’s heard Victor’s stomach growling at night when they cuddle at night. 

 

This nonsense goes on for a week before he does something about it. 

 

Yuuri wakes up earlier than usual. His boyfriend is sound asleep next to him, so he tip-toes out of the room as silently as he can. He goes to the kitchen and assembles the best breakfast he can on a tray; some bread with butter and jam, hot barley tea and some small chocolate cookies. 

 

Once he gets back to their room Victor is already waking up, stretching his arms and settling against the pillows. He’s gone back to wearing a shirt when he sleeps; hell, now that Yuuri thinks about it, Victor has never worn a shirt in bed! “Good morning,” he greets him, leaning down to press their lips together and ruffle Victor’s long hair. 

 

“Good morning darling,” the big grin disappears when he sees the tray Yuuri has placed on his lap. He sighs, “Yuuri, what is this?” 

 

“Breakfast! Very important to start off the day, don’t you think?” 

 

“Coffee would have been just fine.” 

 

“But I know how much you love these chocolate cookies Yurio brought from Russia —“ 

 

“Like I said, there’s no need to —“ 

 

“ _Vitya._ ” 

 

That shuts Victor up. He does have a weakness for getting called like that by his boyfriend. Yuuri tries to look serious in an attempt to scold him, but the truth is he can still feel his heart skip a beat when he stares into those deep pools of azure. “It bothers you that you’ve gained weight.” 

 

“Of course it does!” Victor finally snaps. 

 

Yuuri moves closer and cups Victor’s head, gently placing it against his chest and tummy, starting to play with his soft, smooth hair, “Why?” 

 

“Because,” he starts, “I’m getting old. My hair’s getting longer so it’s not as thin anymore, but I don’t wear the pounds as well as you do.” he noses into Yuuri’s pudgy tummy. 

 

“You wear them best. And you’re not getting a gut, Yurio’s just exaggerating and deep down you know it too. If you want to lose them then we’ll start jogging and practice more when the Ice Castle opens again, we’ll eat healthily. But I, um.” 

 

“You what?” 

 

“I like it. You know I love you, chiseled abs and all and I mean your body is just perfect and incredibly inspiring and all that but you feel softer and squishier right now. And that’s not bad! It shows me that you’re taken care of. That I take care of you. Because I love you. So, if you want to lose it, that’s totally fine!” Yuuri blabbers on and on without noticing Victor’s lips curving upwards. 

 

“A-alright. I guess it’s fine. I guess I don’t have to lose them all right away…” Victor grabs a cookie and settles it between his teeth, leaning into his boyfriend and urging him to take a bite. 

 

Their kiss tastes like chocolate and milk, and so do the rest as they eat their way through breakfast, the icy cold staying outside of the warm, fluffy blankets that they cuddle underneath. Victor even takes his shirt of and lets Yuuri run his hands over the new plushiness that covers him all over, leaving bite marks and kiss marks all over the skin. When they finally finish Yuuri takes it upon himself to rub Victor’s belly. He does so hesitantly at first, but once he sees how much he likes it he gives it his all. Circular motions on the swollen dome coax a few burps out of him that Victor cutely muffles in his fist, “Satisfied?” Yuuri asks. 

 

“Hmm…” Victor mumbles for a moment, as if he’s considering. He leans over to nip on the pale stretch marks that cover Yuuri’s right side and love handles, “Don’t think so. There’s still a bowl of katsudon I’ve yet to devour…” 

 


End file.
